


Guardian Angels

by LyrZetara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana plays the maternal figure in her life, Angela is 19 y/o and completely exhausted, Angela needs sleep and a hug, just fluff, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: Angela's work is the most important thing to her, despite her young age. But her superiors are not sure she's cut for it just yet and Ana worries they might be right about some of it when they mention how exhausted the young medic looks, so she intervenes even if Angela won't be happy about it.
Kudos: 6





	Guardian Angels

“I’m kind of worried about the kid” the commander said “she is too young”

“Still, she is the best medic we have in the force” his partner answered.

“I know that, but she might not be able to handle the stress”

Ana Amari overheard her superiors. She knew the young doctor well; Angela Ziegler had healed her wounds far more times than the medic had ever drank cups of coffee. She was currently 19 years old, when most youngsters spent their time dancing and going out with friends, she was stuck in a lab making sure everyone in the team was safe and sound.  
“She is not looking well, her own scanners show that her vitals are dreadful, barely sleeps, hardly eats…I think she hasn’t seen the sun in two weeks now”  
“I don’t know, maybe we should pull her out, give the position to someone else until she is older”  
That, the Egyptian woman knew, would devastate Angela. Her research and her work in Overwatch meant everything to her. So, Ana knew she had to intervene, before her superiors did.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She walked towards the infirmary knocking on the door, not surprised at all to find Angela’s eyes glued to the microscope. 

“Got a minute, Doctor Ziengler?” she asked startling the young medic.

“Miss Amari!” she looked up before offering a smile “how can I help you?”

Ana knew all too well that if she asked for a regular meeting, the anxiety of the doctor for the wasted time she could be investing in her research would drive her to the edge. So instead, she smiled back raising her shoulder. 

“This rusty arm has been giving me some trouble, mind taking a look at it?”

“Please, take a seat” she said good naturally turning around to grab some plastic gloves. 

Ana gazed upon the office, some protein bars were on the table, as well as some vitamins, no real food or whatsoever.

“Have you already taken lunch?” she asked casually, to which Angela dismissively waved a hand.

“Yeah, I grabbed a bite to eat earlier” she slipped her hands in the gloves and came close to examine her.

“I was hoping you could join the team and I to eat today”

“Thank you, maybe next time” she shrugged her shoulders

“I will take your word for it” she smirked.

“Ok, so” she put on her glasses to help her look up close the circuits that were attached to her skin “How is it bothering you?”

“It gets sort of stiff after I reload my rifle, can’t waste that half of a second between reloads, it’s crucial”

“Alright” she got closer examining it carefully. But soon enough she had to pull back pinching the bridge of her nose under the lenses closing her eyes to allow her sight to rest for a brief moment.

Ana Amari noticed this, of course. She was looking for signs that what her officials were talking about was actually true. Unfortunately, it was.  
“Eyestrain, Miss Ziengler?”

“N-no, sorry. Something must have gotten in my eye” she immediately recovered her composure, keeping the image of a very well incorporated doctor.

Ana sighted, it was hard to get through that facade of maturity, when she actually was just a young adult struggling, caught in the middle of that crisis. 

“Well, Miss Amari, a connector that intertwines your nervous system to the interface of the arm seems to be having a short cut, that’s why it doesn’t react to your command as quickly as it used to”

“And here I was thinking I needed an oil change” she joked around, managing to make the medic smile.

“I will fix it in no time” she stood up turning around a bit too quickly, the dizziness swirled through her. She lost her balance, ever so slightly and held to the edge of the table taking a second to recover, holding her spinning head. She muttered something under her breath before reaching for her tools.  
Unluckily for her, that did not go unnoticed either.

Angela took her seat again clearing her throat “So, I will be removing the connector, this shouldn’t hurt, if it does tell me right away, please” 

“Yes, doctor” she observed her determined look, she was ready to save the world, one person at a time, but at the cost of her own sake? “You look tired, Angela”

First name basis, it was not a good sign for the doctor, neither was that tone of hers, it had some concern ringing in it.

“I’m fine” she remarked, trying to transmit some confidence in her words, she couldn’t be look down upon. She had so much to prove to all of them.  
Ana Amari sighted, allowing a silence to settle while the medic worked focused on the task at hand.

“You know… my daughter, Fareeha is pretty stubborn. She looks up to all the heroes in here. She is ready to defeat all the bad guys and protect the innocent”

“Can’t imagine who she got that from” Angela murmured, Ana smiled nevertheless.

“Sometimes it’s hard to make her follow orders, even when they are for her own good. Someday I will find an easier method to make her go to sleep” she chuckled before looking away “still, it’s my job to take care of her, even from the things she doesn’t see, the things she doesn’t know that can hurt her, even if she gets mad at me. I still have to do it, because I am her mother” she tried to meet her eyes “and she is only 5 years younger than you, Angel” she said in a soothing tone.

The doctor hunched forward protectively knowing just where the Egyptian warrior was aiming at “Well, I don’t have my parents to scold me around” she said dryly, a hint of sadness in her voice that she tried to hide “but I do have much paperwork to do” she sniffed, turning around to face away from Ana “So if you will excuse me, I better get back to it” she said bluntly, trying to insinuate for the older woman to leave.

The Egyptian commander sighted a bit defeated “I’m sorry, but you leave me no choice” she stood up grabbing the younger woman’s arm “You are taking a leave of absence, effective immediately” she started dragging her out of the office and into the hall.

“What?” she questioned confused.

“I will restrict your use to the database, no more research, or work for a week”

Those words did panic her “You can’t do that!”

“I can. I am second in command, and that was a direct order, Ziegler”

“N-no, Ana, please!” she was being pulled by her arm like an infant making quite the scene for the other residents that were watching.

“To your room, sleep nine straight hours and I expect to see you at the dinner table looking presentable” she warned yanking her lab coat from her, the one distinction she had among the others. Ana pushed her inside her dorm locking the door with her code so she wouldn’t come out until the deadline was reached “Until then, doctor” she shut the door between them.

“Ana!” Angela shouted trying to overrule the lockdown with her passcode to no avail. “You can’t do this to me!” she cried hitting the door with her fist, feeling the hot tears roll down her cheek. 

Ana sighted taking a minute to recover before looking around to all those stares “Nothing to see here! Go back to your duties before I ground you as well”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Two hours had passed now. Angela was on the far end of her bed, hugging a pillow against her chest. Her red eyes and puffy nose just made it more obvious that she had been crying. She had been diminished by her superior and friend no less, in front of the whole base. She felt utterly helpless. Ana was the one person she could talk to, and now she had done this to her, she felt a bit betrayed even.  
She sniffed once more before hearing the lock being opened and saw that distinctive shadow come in.

“Angela…”

The young woman looked away clenching her jaw “You overstepped your authority” the doctor said into the pillow loud enough for her to heat “you were out of line”

“I abused my position, I am aware. I am sorry if I embarrassed you in front of your coworkers” she walked in tentatively.

“Embarrass me? You humiliated me! You know how hard I have been trying to earn their respect? How hard I have to work so they don’t look down on me?” she countered, her voice carried so much hurt and despair.

“If you want to earn their respect then be an example, Angela” Ana said sternly in a scolding matter “Your vitals are the worst in the headquarters! Your blood pressure is sky high, you are basically anemic and you are sleep deprived! What kind of doctor can give others advise on their health when she can’t even take care of her own?!”

The young girl blushed furiously looking away, her eyes fighting the tears once more.

“Do you want to cry about it?”

“No!” she shouted, but her voice broke a little nevertheless.

“Yes you do” Ana countered “and that’s fine, because that’s how youngsters react. That’s how frustration feels and that’s how you should respond, according to your age”

“I don’t have the luxury of-”

“You already lost your childhood, Angel… don’t lose this too” she said calmly, then sighted, taking a seat next to her “The commander was going to lower your rank, they feel like  
you can’t handle the medic unite as chief surgeon, that the stress will be too much for you. They can’t do that until the leave of absence is up, you have one week to show them you can take care of yourself too, ok?”

Angela felt her whole body shaking, part of it was pure anger of hearing that they wanted to put her out of her beloved research, the other was pure sadness. She pressed the pillow tighter against her body, her lips quivering “It’s not fair” she finally said and it came out all too childish and all too sincere too.

Ana then calmed down wrapping an arm around her “No, it’s not, but it’s also not fair what you do to yourself. You can’t push yourself to the limit of exhaustion. You are only human, Angela”

She couldn’t hold the tears anymore and they quietly went down her chin like streams. She felt her body go numb as she lost all her strength giving in into the embrace.  
Ana held her in arms driving her against her chest to rest there, tucking the cover over her shoulder while gently stroking her hair.  
Ziegler wasn’t used to be comforted, she rarely ever allowed anyone to get this close to her, but truth to be told, she liked it, it felt welcoming. Still, she knew the second in command would have duties to attend to.

“Ana-”

“Hush now, you still owe me seven hours’ sleep, soldier” she gently rocked her into a comfortable position humming an Egyptian song she knew by heart.

Angela little by little felt herself drift into slumber, being watched over by her guardian angel.


End file.
